1. Field of the Instant Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to a wiper connector and a sleeve adaptor; in particular, to a wiper connector connectable to a bolt-type wiper arm and a sleeve adaptor.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, bolt-type wiper arms have been widely applied in modern cars. Typical bolt-type wiper arms usually have an engaging structure arranged proximate to the bolt for coupling the wiper connector. Nevertheless, the bolt-type wiper arms from different manufacturers across the industry do not share an universal standard for their engaging structure designs, and therefore, consumers have to consider if his/her current engaging structure is suitable before purchasing a new wiper blade. Thus, bringing disturbances to the consumers in selection of the products.
In order to be applicable on the various wiper products, high adaptability bolt-type wiper arms are being researched and invented. These bolt-type wiper arms usually have a stopping member arranged adjacent to the bolt, such that after the bolt is inserted into the wiper connector at a specific angle, the stopping member will prevent the wiper connector from detaching during operation. Although such type of bolt-type wipers are applicable on nearly all insertion-type wiper products. However, some cars have their own particularly designed bolt-type wiper arms that do not have the aforementioned high adaptability. Thus, the designers have to research new adaptable wiper connectors to meet the demands where this has turned out to be economically inefficient.